


Forever and Always

by Ereri_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bridge Jumping, Confessions, Depression, First Kiss, First Love Confession, Flashback, Forever and Always, Gay, Its supposed to be climatic, Kissing, Little bit of fluff towards the middle, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Sadness, Self-Harm, Self-Inflicted Injury, Self-inflicted Death, Suicide, Suicide by bridge, Unknown Texts, ereri, im sorry, kind of, kiss, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Queen/pseuds/Ereri_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren took a faithless leap, and Levi was too late to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I had to do this. I am thinking of adding it to one of my future fanfictions, but I'm not sure yet, so I'll post it as a one-shot for now. Anyway, this has suicide in it, so if you're not into that, don't read it. Also, I suck at writing climatic things, and I just wrote this as practice so I apologize in advance if it's not that good :/ Enjoy! :3

Levi sighed in frustration as his phone buzzed for the sixth time. Couldn't he get a minute of peace?

Despite himself, he checked the electronic contraption and he grew more anxious the lower his eyes scanned.

7:35 ~ _**Hanji** \- Have you seen Eren?_

7:36 ~ _**Erwin** \- This is serious, Levi. He took Mikasa's passing hard, we are worried about him._

7:39 ~ _**Petra** \- Levi, if you know where Eren is please tell us._

7:41 ~ _**Armin** \- Please, Levi. Help us find Eren, I don't know if he's okay on his own._

7:46 ~ _**Aorou** \- Seriously, Levi, you need to at least answer us, this isn't a joke._

7:47 ~ _**Hanji** \- Pick up!!! We need your help, we are at his dorm and he's not here._

Levi's eyebrows scrunched together with worry and as he began to type his reply his phone buzzed again.

_**Unknown** \- I'm right on time. The sunset is so beautiful._

Levi's expression turned to one of confusion, did this guy have the wrong number? * _Buzz_ *

_**Unknown** \- Although, I suppose it's not as pretty as the water..._

Um, okay? Levi began to reply that he thinks this dude mistyped his number or something, when his phone buzzed yet again.

_**Unknown** \- Did you mean it when you said my eyes were as pretty as the sea? I find that hard to believe, I don't think there's much of anything prettier than this._

... Eren? * _Buzz_ *

_**Unknown** \- Well, I think that it might be prettier if it's tainted red... What do you think?_

Realization dawned on Levi within seconds of reading the text, and his fingers swiped furiously across the screen.

_**Levi** \- Don't, Eren. It's not worth it. Where are you?!_

No response. Levi sent out a group message, panic setting in as he felt the seconds tick by like hours.

_**Levi** \- Guys, Eren is at a bridge. I don't know where, but he keeps talking about how the water would look prettier if it is tainted with his blood and stuff, it's freaking me out. What do I do?_

The first one to reply was Armin, and for once the raven haired teen was glad to accept his advice.

_**Armin** \- Is there somewhere special to him? To you? You should start there. Me and the others are already on our way to major bridges._

Panic arose in Levi's throat, and his gut twisted. Somewhere special..?

"Ridge Creek bridge." Levi spoke out loud, cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner.

Of course, that's where he would go! It's where they first confessed their love, and where they shared their first kiss together. Also, it's a place only he and Levi know about, and hardly any traffic goes through there, so the chances of someone seeing him were slim.

Levi cursed the whole way out the door, jumping in the first taxi he saw and shouting directions at the now freaked out driver. He called an ambulance and told them to go to the bridge, but he had a bad feeling that they were going to be too slow.

He felt a rush of mixed emotions as the car turned around the last stretch, and he could see a figure standing on the edge of the rickety bridge. Levi's phone buzzed again, and his eyes widened as he read the message.

_**Unknown** \- I'm sorry, Levi. You're too late._

Levi's eyes stung as he dashed out of the car, throwing some cash at the driver. He sprinted as fast as he could, and a feeling of dread washed over him as he realized he wasn't going to make it in time. He felt a buzz in his pocket, but he didn't look to see what it said, he didn't have time. 

Levi watched on in horror as the figure turned and raised it's arms to either side, falling back into the air. Time seemed to slow down as Levi reached the edge all too late and stretched his arm over the side, but the hand that reached back towards him was already too far away; even if it hadn't been, Levi knew it wasn't a hand that sought saving.

Single tears rolled down his face and blended into the flowing river below as he watched the figure hurtle towards the rushing currents.

Levi could see the figure clearly now, it was a young man. He had brown hair and a slender frame. His outstretched hand clenched shut, revealing his face.

Levi choked; he was smiling, and his eyes were the same color as the awaiting water below him.

In a terrifying moment, Levi had a flashback to the first time he stood with Eren on this bridge. 

_Levi looked over at the young man standing next to him, who was watching the raging river below them._

_"Everything has a beginning, Levi, and everything that begins must end." The brunette observed aloud, unrestrained in his thoughts and words alike, "Take this river, here. Right now it leads a full life, flowing with passion, but someday it will dry out, and no one will remember the beauty it once bestowed."_

_Levi smiled, "You're so damn philosophical, Eren. I swear, that poetry class changed you."_

_They both laughed at this, and Levi remembered thinking that the smile that adorned Eren's face shone brighter than the stars, "That may be so, but sometimes a little change is good."_

_Their eyes met, silver clashing with green, and Levi couldn't help but voice his thoughts, "You know something? Your eyes are more beautiful than any sea."_

_As if realizing his confession, Levi turned away, hoping the dim light cast off by the sunset wouldn't show the pink tainting his cheeks._

_Levi felt two hands rest on either side of his face, forcing him to look at the younger man beside him, "Levi, about what I said earlier, there is one exception. One thing that begins, but has no end in sight, it will never fade away."_

_"Oh?" Levi mused, "And what's that?"_

_"My love for you." Eren answered, a determined gleam in his eyes, "I love you, Levi, forever and always."_

_Soon after this confession, Levi found his lips on Eren's. He wasn't sure who started it, or how long it lasted, the only thing he knew was that it was by far the best first kiss he'd ever had._

Levi's flashback ended. The man crashed into the raging abyss, and only after he disappeared completely did Levi scream. Hot tears were now steadily flowing down his cheeks, and he saw a small streak of red in the river before he sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands as sobs racked his body.

Levi faintly registered loud sirens closing in on the bridge, and a bunch of men in uniforms running passed him with a stretcher, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't get the image out of his head; the image of the one person he cherished more than anything stepping over the edge of the concrete barrier, the look on his face just before he hit the water, like he had finally found peace.

Levi knew he would never be the same, he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he could never love someone the way he loved Eren.

He stopped the trembling in his hands just enough to unlock his phone, reading the message he had received just before he watched his lover jump.

_**Unknown** \- I love you, Levi..._

A single tear rolled silently down Levi's cheek, and he finished the quote, "...Forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm sorry. Also, if you didn't get the hint, it was Eren on the bridge. I know it was rushed and anticlimatic, but as I said before I'm not good at these kinds of things and this is just a practice of sorts. :p And if it didn't make sense (it probably didn't because I'm me and I like to give no explanation of anything, ever), at the end when Levi said he was finishing the quote, it was supposed to be this thing they had together, kind of like if a couple gives each other love letters every Friday or something; except there thing was saying "I love you, Levi/Eren, forever and always." So... Yeah! I hope it wasn't too poorly written D:


End file.
